omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoopa
|-|Bound= |-|Unbound= Summary Hoopa (フーパ Hoopa) is a dual-type Psychic/Ghost Mythical Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has an alternate Forme, which it changes into by using the Prison Bottle. Its default Forme, Hoopa Confined, will then become Hoopa Unbound. Hoopa Unbound will revert into Hoopa Confined if three days have passed after using the Prison Bottle or if it is deposited in the PC. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-B. Can affect 2-A characters via hax. Name: Hoopa Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Mischief Pokémon (Confined), Djinni Pokémon (Unbound), Pokémon, Archdjinni of the Rings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, True Flight, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Mind Control, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Its abilities are derived from the manipulation of Hyperspace), Summoning, Dimensional BFR, Portal Creation, Can bypass Forcefields and substitution techniques, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Immunity to Psychic Type moves while Unbound, Attack Reflection, Immunity to Normal and Fighting Type moves while Confined, Resistance to Poison, Acid, and Psychic based attacks while Confined. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Planet Level+ '''(Was sealed away due to its power despite Pokémon such as Tyranitar being available in Kalos. Fought multiple Legendary Pokémon, although some were outliers. Among these Pokémon were Latios and Latias.). Its summoning bring '''Multiverse Level+ characters into combat such as The Creation Trio Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (It can toss large buildings with ease) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | Planet Level+ ''' '''Stamina: Unknown, likely very high. Range: Multiversal+ '''via ring portals (Summoned a Shiny Rayquaza which doesn't exist in the main Pokémon reality). Unknown otherwise. | '''Multiversal+ via ring portals (Managed to transport Pokémon from their home dimensions). Several kilometers otherwise (destroyed a town). Its rings can stretch for miles (can transport entire islands). Standard Equipment: '''Rings and Prison Bottle '''Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Hoopa can be confined by the Prison Bottle. Hoopa can only be unbound for three days, as stated in Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. However it should be noted that it can destroy the Bottle. While Confined it is weak to Ghost and Dark Type moves. While Unbound it is weak to Fairy Type moves and especially weak to Bug Type moves. Hoopa cannot utilize Hyperspace Fury while Confined. Its rings have a limit as to how long they can be open if stressed by a time-space distortion such as the one it inadvertently created around Dahara Tower. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyperspace Hole: Using a hyperspace hole, Hoopa appears next to the target and strikes. This also hits a target using Protect, Detect, and other such moves and lifts their effects as well. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Hyperspace Fury: Using its many arms, Hoopa unleashes a barrage of punches that ignore the effects of moves like Protect, Detect, and other such moves and lifts their effects as well. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. Hoopa cannot use this move while Confined and any who copy it cannot utilize it either unless they take the shape of Hoopa Unbound. * Trick: A move that tricks the foe into trading held items with Hoopa. * Ally Switch: Hoopa teleports using a strange power and switches its place with one of its allies. * Confusion: A psychic attack that may cause confusion. It acts very similarly to Psychic. * Magic Coat: Hoopa reflects non-offensesive attacks such as Leech Seed or Toxic back at the opponent. * Light Screen: Hoopa sets up a protective psychic screen around itself and its allies to halve the damage of special attacks. * Psybeam: Hoopa fires off a psychic beam of energy at the opponent. It may leave the target confused. * Skill Swap: Hoopa employs its psychic power to exchange abilities with the foe. * Power Split: '''Hoopa averages its offensive power with that of its opponent using its psychic power. * '''Guard Split: '''Hoopa averages its defenses with that of its opponent using its psychic power. * '''Phantom Force: Hoopa vanishes somewhere, then strikes the target on the next turn. This move hits even if the target protects itself. * Zen Headbutt: Hoopa focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. It may also make the target flinch. * Wonder Room: Hoopa creates a bizarre area in which Pokémon's Defense and Sp. Def stats are swapped for five turns. * Trick Room: Hoopa creates a bizarre area in which slower Pokémon get to move first for five turns. * Shadow Ball: Hoopa fires off a black and purple ball of shadowy energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. * Dark Pulse: Hoopa fires off a dark beam of black and purple rings at the opponent. It may cause the opponent to flinch. * Nasty Plot: Hoopa stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts and plans it's next move. This increases Hoopa's Special Attack. * Psychic: Hoopa uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Astonish: Hoopa attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. * Destiny Bond: If Hoopa is taken out after using this move or before it can make its next move, the opponent will be taken out with it. * Knock Off: Hoopa slaps the opponent to knock their item off. Its damage increases by 50% if the opponent does indeed have an item. * Magician: After attacking the opponent Hoopa steals their held item unless it is unable to be taken from that specific opponent. Examples include Mega Stones attached to the corresponding Pokémon, the Drives when held by Genesect, and the Plates when held by Arceus. These same limitations apply to Trick. Key: Confined | Unbound Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pokémon